<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitten by sporadicwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670693">Bitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicwriter/pseuds/sporadicwriter'>sporadicwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter (movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Muggle Content, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt Remus Lupin, Injury, Light Angst, Lupin Daughter, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Muggle-born, Muggles, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot Collection, Protective Remus Lupin, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Werewolf, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), harry potter one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicwriter/pseuds/sporadicwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader struggles to recover from a fight with Fenrir Greyback after the Burrow is attacked. All Lupin and Tonks want is for you to get better, but it’s hard when you’re keeping something from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Daughter!Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Platonic!Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Remus Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin &amp; Reader, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Platonic!Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mini Series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a lovely night spent with friends despite the looming elephant in the sky. Both you and Tonks followed Remus out of the Burrow for the evening, bidding Molly and Arthur a reluctant farewell. The first night of the cycle was always the hardest for Lupin.</p><p>He was the first to know something wasn't right. Maybe he was hyper aware of the calm from past experience or maybe it was just nearing full moon nerves. Either way, Lupin scanned the silent night uneasily, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Tonks asked him what was wrong just before a ring of fire surrounded the Weasley's home.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange appeared as if out of thin air and landed in the middle of the lawn. You barely even registered her appearance before she disappeared through the flames as quickly as she arrived, leaving nothing but the sound of her chilling cackles behind. It happened in the blink of an eye. All you could do was stand by Lupin's side and stare after the witch in shock. That is until you were pushed to the side by Harry.</p><p>He came sprinting out of the house, thirsting after revenge for the woman that killed his godfather. The fire opened up to reveal a convenient path for Harry that he happily bolted through. Lupin tried to chase after your friend, but the flames immediately sealed up behind Harry.</p><p>Lupin and Tonks did their best to hold back the flames. It swarmed around the pair, circling them as if they were prey, but just before it could strike, another path opened. This time it was Ginny that came running out of the front door, but she wasn't alone. You were hot on her heels - damned if you'd let your best friend go after a Death Eater on her own. </p><p>

Lupin's cries for you to stop were drowned out by the crackle of the flames. He lost sight of you when the fire sealed just as it had done when Harry went through, successfully stealing you away from Lupin. Remus knew you were strong, probably the most powerful Muggle born he had ever met (save for Hermione), but even he would have reservations about going up against Lestrange. Her blood lust did nothing if not make her more dangerous, horribly quick witted despite her obvious insanity. Lupin feared your kind soul didn't stand a chance against her cunning and evil heart, if Bellatrix even had one. If anything were to happen to you Remus would never forgive himself.</p><p>

As you gained distance from the Burrow the only sounds that could be heard were the splashes of you and Ginny running through the marsh. Tall grass and reeds whipped your face harshly as you sped past, warning you of the danger to come, begging you to stop and think. You couldn't see Harry amongst all the shadowy muck, so all you could do was keep a close watch on Ginny's bright red hair, a beacon of hope in the black night. In the distance you could faintly make out the taunting chants of Bellatrix. You couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but it sent a chill down your spine nonetheless. </p><p>

Your head snapped to the side as a new sound caught your attention. You could have sworn you heard footsteps. Large ones at that, but you could barely hear anything over the sound of your ragged breaths and thundering heart. You slowed to a stop, allowing your friend's bright hair to fade into the darkness. The night enveloped you.</p><p>

"Lupin," you called out hoarsely. Silence answered. You took a brave step forward. "Is someone there?" </p><p>

<i>There.<i> This time you were positive those were footsteps. Slowly making their way towards you. You strained your eyes in an effort to make out some sort of shape in the darkness, but it was futile. Shadows played with your mind, creating an evil you weren't sure was even there, so you pulled out your wand. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>

<i>"Lumos."<i> The tip of your wand glowed white and instant regret ensued. Before you stood someone you'd only heard in stories. In nightmares. "Fenrir Greyback," you growled.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>

The tall man greeted you with a wicked smile. </p><p>

"So, you're the girl little Remus took in," he sneered, taking a step towards you. "I've known him since he was a boy, you know." </p><p>

"You'll pay for the pain you've caused him." </p><p>

You tried to sound brave, but your body betrayed you, instinctively backing away. You'd seen first hand how Lupin struggled with the full moon. You've patched him up yourself more times than you cared to count. And now the source Lupin's suffering was standing right in front of you. </p><p>

"And who do you reckon will make me pay, hm?" </p><p>

He was still moving towards you, slowly, but surely. His lips curled into a twisted, fanged grin. You wanted to run. You knew you should, but you'd be damned if you didn't avenge the man that took you in when your muggle parents abandoned you. You were too strange for them, but not Remus. To him you had never been anything but magic.</p><p>

 "Me." </p><p>

The light from your wand disappeared and was replaced with a purple flash. It rocketed towards Greyback, but the purple light vanished with a simple wave of his hand. His smile was undeterred. </p><p>

You immediately shot another blast, allowing him no time to taunt you, but he deflected it once more. This time he went on the offensive, brandishing his own wand and shouting a spell you'd never heard. You narrowly managed to shield yourself, but the aftershock sent you sliding back through the mud. Somehow you managed to stay on your feet. </p><p>

"You're strong for a mudblood," Greyback said as if it were a compliment. </p><p>

A new, stupid rage filled you and you found yourself forgetting your wand as well as all logical thought. You rolled up your sleeves and marched forward until you were nearly nose to nose with the man. He stared down at you, still smiling. He was practically giddy, waiting to see what a child like you would do against a dark wizard like him.</p><p>

 "You have no idea," you snarled before punching him square in the nose. </p><p>

His head snapped to the side and the blow even sent him stumbling back. He grabbed at his nose and felt warmth pool into his hands, dark blood coating his palms. A taste of his own medicine.</p><p>

 He was finally rid of his smirk. He locked dark eyes with you, ignoring the annoying stream of blood coming from his nose. He aimed his wand directly between your eyes, but you impulsively grabbed his wrist with both your hands, struggling to keep his aim above both your heads. Unfortunately for you, Greyback didn't actually need his wand. </p><p>

Before you could process what was happening he lunged forward and sunk his sharp teeth into your shoulder. A shriek of pain bubbled from deep within your chest, disturbing the still night around you. The sound was unrecognizable and chilling, unlike anything you'd ever head, paired with a barbed pain that cut all the way down to your shoulder bone. 

You dropped his wrist immediately, throwing him from you only to be greeted by the disgustingly wet sound of flesh tearing as you pushed him away. It took a beat before you felt the full pain of the night air kissing your exposed wound. A burst of green light distracted you from the pain, and for a few heart stopping moments your feet left the ground before your back connected with the wet earth and the oxygen was forced from your lungs. </p><p>

You slid through the mud on your newly destroyed shoulder and disgustingly dragging half your face through the muck. You managed to keep an iron grip on your wand and grasped at your shoulder all the while struggling to regain your footing and catch your breath. The moment you were upright you were sprinting through the marsh, nearly toppling face first back into the scum, but not daring to slow down. It didn't sound like Greyback pursuing you, but you couldn't risk stopping. </p><p>

You ran with mud in your eye and warm blood pooling into your hand from your shoulder, tickling as it ran down your arm slowly, but surely. The adrenaline kept you going even as you grew dangerously lightheaded. You didn't stop moving until you happened upon a clearing where you were greeted by the welcome sight of Harry and Ginny standing back to back with wands at the ready.</p><p>

 "Fancy seeing you here," you approached with a grunt. </p><p>

"What happened to your shoulder," Ginny exclaimed upon seeing your blood soaked shirt. At this point you were probably covered in equal amounts blood and grime. </p><p>

"Don't worry about it," you dismissed, swiping at the mud in your eye. There was no time to fill her in. Besides, you were far too paranoid to hold a conversation. </p><p>

The three of you stood back to back, staring into the taunting darkness, waiting for something to go bump in the night. Off in the distance you heard someone call your name, but there was no telling if was the good guys or the others. Either way, there was no time to respond. A white blast came flying for your head, but you managed to block it. The fight had begun. </p><p>

Spells came at you from all sides, hurtling forward with the ferocity of an angry Hungarian Horntail, making you extremely grateful that you weren't alone. None of your counter attacks managed to land on your opponents, it took everything for the three of you to keep the onslaught of attacks at bay, but at least the Death Eaters weren't making any valuable headway. You nearly cried in relief when Arthur, Remus, and Tonks burst through the tall brush amidst an assault of flashing whites, reds, and greens. They entered the fight only for a few moments before the attacks came to a sudden stand still.</p><p>

A trail of black smoke disappeared into the air indicating that at least one of your competitors was gone. There was a rustle to your left and through the tall grasses, you could just barely make out the face of the man that marked you. Greyback smiled and gave a taunting wave with the tip of his clawed fingers before evaporating into a thick, black smoke of his own. Not a second after, all heads turned toward the far off sound of an explosion. </p><p>

"Molly," Arthur cried at the sight of a distant orange glow. </p><p>

The entire group took off at a sprint back to the house. Your heart dropped into your stomach when you burst through the brush and found the desolate sight of the Burrow ablaze. It seemed everyone was safe outside, but the Weasley home was gone, swallowed in the flames. </p><p>

Arthur ran to comfort Molly and check on his family, but with the threat apparently gone, your adrenaline high began to wear off. It was then you realized just how much pain you were in, and how much blood you'd lost to bat. You sunk to your knees, suddenly woozy. </p><p>

Lupin cried your name, running to your aid. He dropped to crouch in front of you and gently grabbed your face with both of his hands. He repeated your name.</p><p>

 "Look at me. Look at me, dear." Your eyes struggled to stay open as the world grew fuzzy. You mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. "What was that, love?"</p><p>

 "Hermione," you groaned, looking over to your friend. She'd been watching you from afar, along with several the other concerned faces, but she quickly ran to your side. You put your good arm over her shoulders. "Take me around the house," you ordered. "I just need to walk." </p><p>

"I'm not sure that's a good -" </p><p>

"Hermione, please," you pleaded. She was silenced by the look in your eye and reluctantly nodded.</p><p>

 "Let me help," Remus offered as Hermione brought you to your feet. He tried to wrap his arm around your waist for support, but you gently moved out of his reach.</p><p>

 "We've got it," you smiled tightly. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he watched silently as the two of you disappeared around the corner of the smoking Burrow. You had Hermione set you down just as you were out of sight, laying you against gardening shed that was still standing . "You have your wand on you, yes," you checked. Hermione nodded fervently. "Okay."</p><p>

 You leaned your head back and closed your eyes before taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to stay conscious. I need you to heal this to the best of your ability." </p><p>

Hermione let out a terrified gasp as you moved your shirt away from your wounded shoulder. </p><p>

She breathed your name lowly. "That can't be healed by magic alone." Her eyes were wide at the missing chunk of flesh. "You've lost too much blood." </p><p>

"I know, I know," you silenced her. "I just need you to make it look like it's not a bite." Her gaze moved from your wound to your eyes in realization. "Greyback," you confirmed. "I'll tell everyone later. They can't handle this right now." She looked unsure, but pulled out her wand nonetheless. </p><p>

"Try not to move. This is going to sting." With tear rimmed eyes she did her best to close your wound. </p><p>

Sting was an understatement. You did your best not to writhe around in pain as agony consumed you, flesh pulling against flesh as the skin attempted to mend back together and envelope the bone that had been exposed. Hermione couldn't stop the bleeding, but by the time she was done your cavernous wound was no longer so gaping, now elongated and thinner. Still tender, but it definitely didn't look like a werewolf had bit you. </p><p>

"Thank you," you grunted, pushing yourself to your feet.</p><p>

She had you wrap an arm around her once more before making your way back to the group, slowly, and more than a little defeated. </p><p>

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. </p><p>

You looked to her and saw tears openly sliding down her cheeks. You looked forward at the group and swallowed the frog in your throat.</p><p>

 "Me too," you sighed as black encroached on your vision. "I'm about to pass out." </p><p>

Her head whipped over to see your eyes rolling back. </p><p>

"Harry! Ron," she called out for help. You were vaguely aware of your friends running towards you.</p><p>

 "Don't tell anyone," you weakly pointed a finger at her, before you lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after you're attacked you must decide how to tell everyone about your predicament.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up on the Lupin's couch. You let your eyes adjust to the dim light greeting you through the blinds before attempting to move, grateful to find it was only mildly difficult to sit up. When you rubbed your throbbing shoulder you found it was neatly bandaged beneath a clean shirt with only a few spots of blood poking through. You suppressed a hiss of pain when you found it was still severely tender, but nothing compared to when Greyback first bit you, or perhaps worse, when Hermione healed it semi closed. </p><p>

A ferocious yawn escaped you as you went to stretch your arms above your head only to realize that was probably a bad idea, so you settled for cracking your neck. You relished the familiar setting of the living room, small but cozy, and found Remus fast asleep in the arm chair across from you. There was a small baby's blanket draped across his chest which was obviously Tonks doing. The sight made you smile.</p><p>

You quietly made your way to the kitchen and prepared a kettle of coffee where you noticed the Sun had begun to rise. Apparently you had slept through the entire night.</p><p>

You poured yourself a cup of the steaming brown liquid and added cream and sugar. A small grin graced your features knowing Tonks would soon be in to ask if you wanted coffee with your sugar. You turned to watch the sleeping form of Remus and saw he hadn't stirred. The scene was so surreal, so simple, it made you heave a heavy sigh as you sipped from your mug. It was almost as if last night hadn't changed your life forever.</p><p>

How would you tell him? All of them? Could you bare to reveal your own stupidity? Why on Earth had you put yourself in that position - you should have known better! You knew Greyback was dangerous, what he was capable of, yet you still proceeded with rampant arrogance. You stared at the baby's blanket that covered Lupin's dwarfing form.</p><p>

He had a child on the way for God's sake. The last thing he should have to worry about was whether or not you'd <i>eat<i> it. Or god forbid if the baby had lycanthropy, too...</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>

"Do I smell coffee," Tonks entered the kitchen in a whisper.</p><p>

"Fresh kettle," you answered quietly. She kissed you on the cheek and put her hand on your uninjured shoulder.</p><p>

"How're you feeling, dear?"</p><p>

"A little sore, but not bad." Her hand moved to your cheek.</p><p>

"You gave us a right good scare." Tonks pulled you into a side hug, wary of hurting you, before she poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter next to you. "He refused to leave your side." You both gazed at Remus. "What happened out there, anyhow?"</p><p>

You thought about telling her the truth. You really did, but she thought the worst was over, gazing at you with breath of relief. She thought you were safe, and Lupin would too as soon as he awoke. Things were just starting to get right for them. You couldn't just take that away. </p><p>

"Not quite sure. Everything happened so fast." She nodded thoughtfully then looked to your cup with a smirk.</p><p>

"You going to have some coffee with that sugar?"</p><p>

The pair of you laughed and talked in hushed whispers, easing your worries to the back of you mind, but only for the moment. The full moon was only a few days away. </p><p>

Not long after, Remus finally began to stir. When he he saw you weren't on the couch he jumped to his feet in a hysterical worry, eyes darting about the room until he landed on you in the kitchen. He visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping with relief.</p><p>

"Thank god you're alright," he sighed, walking into the kitchen. He pulled you into a hug as gently as he could, concerned for your injury, but needing the reassurance of having you in his arms. He rested a hand behind your head and you inhaled his familiar scent. It was home.</p><p>

He held you at arms length to get a good look at you. "How are you feeling?" He put the back of his hand against your forehead to test for a fever. You chuckled lightly and waved him away.</p><p>

"Remus, I'm fine. I promise." </p><p>

You felt your heart constrict at your own words. You didn't mean to lie to him, but you just wanted everything to be okay. He pushed a piece of stray hair away from your face, letting his eyes linger. You weren't sure what he was looking at.</p><p>

"Well, lets get you a fresh change of bandages, shall we?" </p><p>

You followed him to the couch with a glance back at an amused Tonks. Lupin unwrapped your gauze slowly, and you had to close your eyes at the end when it pulled at your sensitive skin.</p><p>

"I reckon that smarts," he apologized when your shoulder jerked back at being exposed to the air.</p><p>

"It's nothing," you shook your head, opening your eyes to look at your shoulder. </p><p>

The wound was sure to leave a nasty scar, but at least Hermione had followed your request. Where a chunk of flesh had once been missing remained a long, misshapen lesion. The skin around it had been pulled tight to replace the missing flesh. It looked strange to say the least, but nothing that couldn't be explained by dark magic.</p><p>

"I'm sorry to say I don't know what spell this was," Lupin inspected your injury. "Do you know who cast it?"</p><p>

"Greyback," you answered instinctively. You watched Lupin's jaw clench before he shared a look with Tonks.</p><p>

"That man knows no shame," he muttered angrily as began to replace your bandages. A tense silence followed.</p><p>

"Shall we bring something to Molly today," Tonks tried to break the tension. You looked to her confused while Remus sighed at his wife.</p><p>

"Molly? Are you going to the Burrow," you asked Lupin. He shook his head at Tonks who shrugged apologetically.</p><p>

"What's left of it that is," he stood to his feet. </p><p>

"We're beginning to rebuild," Tonks offered.</p><p>

"What time are we leaving? I'll get changed." You hopped up from the couch.</p><p>

"I think you should stay here," Remus stopped you, ever the worrywart. You looked to Tonks for backup.</p><p>

"You need to rest," she nodded in agreement with her husband. Usually she was the one to support you when Remus worried too much, but apparently not after being attacked by a dark wizard. Traitor.</p><p>

"I can rest at the Burrow," you argued.</p><p>

"There is no Burrow," Lupin countered. </p><p>

"Well, I'll help rebuild then." </p><p>

Remus said your name in a no nonsense tone.</p><p>

"You're not strong enough," he stated firmly.</p><p>

Lupin knew you were strong. He knew this from the moment he first met you as a student, from watching your first duel, and from the way you picked yourself up after being abandoned by your family. Even knowing all this, he knew you were only human. You wanted to argue with him, but he was stubborn (just like you), so you changed tactics.</p><p>

"Will Hermione be there?" Remus and Tonks looked to each other.</p><p>

"I believe so, yes," he acknowledged warily.</p><p>

"Well, then I need to thank her." Lupin looked ready to argue when you interrupted. "Listen, if I don't come then everyone will think something is wrong. I think right now the Order needs to be together, and the Weasleys need everyone." Remus knew better than to look at his wife who was already sold on the idea. He shook his head.</p><p>

"Fine, but if I see you so much as touch your wand I will apparate you right back here, understood?" </p><p>

You quickly nodded at the false threat, knowing full well that your shoulder was not well enough for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you're enjoying this series! Hoping to keep it updated fairly frequently.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wobbled on the back of Lupin's broom keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his torso. The other rested snugly in a sling he had forced you to wear. As soon as you arrived at the Burrow your heart ached at the sight of the destroyed home.</p><p>

What was once an impossibly tall building was now one story of rubble. Everyone stood spread apart with their wands in the air, slowly doing their best to put save anything from the debris. Everything came to a pause when you stepped off Lupin's broom.</p><p>

Ginny was the first to see you. She cried your name gleefully before practically tackling you into a hug that hurt, but you weren't about to complain. The rest of the Order soon followed.</p><p>

"Are you alright? Hermione told us what happened," Ginny asked, voice laced with concern. Your blood ran cold as you looked over her shoulder to your other friend.</p><p>

"What exactly did she tell you?"</p><p>

"That Greyback attacked you of course! Must've been a nasty hex," Ginny winced with a glance towards your sling. </p><p>

"Yeah, well, I'm alright," you smiled wearily. You glanced once more at Hermione, who was having a hard time meeting your gaze. Just how much had she said about Greyback?</p><p>

The rest of the Order came to shower you with hugs or a pat on the uninjured shoulder. Molly, of course, pulled you into a tight embrace.</p><p>

"So glad to see you're alright, dear," she smiled but there was a sadness to it.</p><p>

"I'm the last thing that should be on your mind, Mrs. Weasley."</p><p>

"Please, love, call me Molly, after everything you've for my family and my daughter."</p><p>

"Well, she definitely had my back last night," you smiled tightly. You had gone out with intention to protect your friends, to fight by their side, but as soon as you saw Greyback it was pure rage - all personal. And now look where it got you.</p><p>

After Molly left, you noticed Hermione had completely disappeared which made you uneasy. You hadn't liked the guilty look she wore. You did your best to push the anxiety from your mind as the rest of the Order gave you their well wishes and even Moody silently put a hand on your shoulder and offered a nod of respect before walking away. </p><p>

Under the watchful eye of Lupin you were resigned to sit on the grass and watch everyone else get to work, leaving you with no choice but to reflect on your current situation.</p><p>

You had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, no one knew (save for Hermione), and the full moon was nearly upon you. The obvious solution would be to tell Remus, a werewolf himself, but Lupin had already done so much for you. He'd taken you in for god's sake, and now he would have to take on an apprentice to his least favorite subject: lycanthropy.</p><p>

To make matters worse - you had done this to yourself. If you hadn't fought back so poorly you wouldn't be in this rotten mess. Not to mention if you told the Order you would be scorned. Marked as a foolish and incompetent child. Could you blame them?</p><p>

If only your parents could see you now. If they thought being a witch was too strange, well, imagine being a werewolf.</p><p>

Ron pulled you out of your self loathing thoughts by taking a seat beside you, successfully dissipating the scornful cloud hanging over your head. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shot you an awkward smile. You rose a questioning brow at him.</p><p>

"Just wanted to see how your shoulder was feeling," he shrugged. </p><p>

"It's fine," you responded warily. "Thanks for helping me after I passed out last night." He nodded slowly. You could tell something was on his mind, and after a pause he spoke again.</p><p>

"Listen, Hermione told us what happened, and I just wanted to let you know we're here for you." Your heart stopped beating.</p><p>

"What exactly did Hermione tell you?" </p><p>

"Well...she told us that..." he nodded to your shoulder. "Greyback, y'know...bit you."</p><p>

Your eyes grew so wide you thought they’d fall off your head. You grabbed onto his bicep with a death grip and scanned the vicinity just to make sure no one was listening.</p><p>

"Ron, who is us. Who else did Hermione tell?" Ron knew he'd said too much, mouth pulled into a thin and shaky line, but it was already too late.</p><p>

"Harry," he admitted, suddenly fearing for his life.</p><p>

You jumped to your feet and searched the lawn frantically. Your eyes landed on the messy haired boy who just so happened to be approaching Lupin. </p><p>

"Let's go." You grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to his feet. You swiftly made your way towards Harry, calling out his name, but he didn't hear you. You moved faster. "Potter!" </p><p>

He still showed no sign of hearing you. By now you were at a full sprint with Ron in tow, who was desperately struggling to keep his footing. Harry had nearly reached Lupin, and there was no telling what he'd say to him. You couldn’t take the risk of it being Greyback related. 

</p><p> You stopped in your tracks and Ron nearly toppled into you. You pulled out your wand before turning around to grab his arm.</p><p>

"Sorry about this, Ron."</p><p>

You pushed him towards the pair then pointed your wand at him, immediately propelling the red haired boy into Harry just as he greeted their old professor. The two toppled to the ground leaving a distraught Lupin. You jogged up to the group.</p><p>

"Sorry, Harry, you know how clumsy Ron is." You held out a hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet then did the same for Ron. You wrapped your good around Harry. "We'll be back," you informed Lupin, who still didn't comprehend what just happened. You kicked Ron in the arse to get him moving away from Remus.</p><p>

"I'm going, I'm going," he complained.</p><p>

Harry said your name with a reluctant grunt as you pulled him away. "What's going on?"</p><p>

"We need to find Hermione. <i>Now<i>."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

The boys knew you well enough than to ask anymore questions. You found Hermione conveniently separated from everyone else, slowly working on levitating debris away from the Burrow. As soon as you were upon her you released Harry and grabbed Hermione by the scruff of her neck. You pushed her out of eyesight from anyone else on the other side of the building.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Hey, what's this all about," Ron demanded. You whipped around to face all three of them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Who else knows," you asked Hermione. She seemed to grow small under your gaze.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Just us three."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Wait, you mean to say you haven't told Lupin," Harry inquired.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"I haven't and I don't plan to," you replied curtly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"But the full moon is at the end of this week," Hermione exclaimed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"You think I don't know that," you snapped. Your friends fell silent at your sudden rage. You ran a hand down your face and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just...I don't know how I'm going to do this."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"You don't have to do it alone," Hermione spoke softly, taking a step towards you. "Lupin will know what to do. You're his family."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Except I'm not." You looked at her with a sadness she hadn't seen since your parents abandoned you. "He has a family, and I can't get in the way of that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"What are you-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Tonks is pregnant," you blurted out quickly. "Just to add on to the list of secrets I'm making you keep." The group stared at you with wide eyes. "Remus and Tonks are going to have a baby and I...I can't get in the way of that right now. What if I'm a danger?" You pinched the bridge of your nose and drew in a shaky breath. "If I can just get through this full moon then I'll know. I'll be able to show everyone I can handle this and no one will have to worry."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

At first no one knew what to say. You had obviously made up your mind, but this was something none of them had experience with. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Well, like Hermione said," Harry spoke first. "You don't have to do it alone." He looked at the other two who nodded in agreement.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"We'll make a plan. There's no telling what will happen once you turn, so we can't stay close, but we'll make sure you're safe," Harry continued.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"You don't have to-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Where are we gonna do this," Harry asked. Hermione pursed her lips in thought.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

"Well, we can't have her in the same place as Lupin and it needs to be somewhere secluded," Hermione thought out loud.</i>
  </i>
</p><p><i><i>

"The Forbidden Forest," Ron spoke up. They all agreed it was perfect before looking to you for confirmation. You found yourself at a loss for words, so you did the only thing you could think of. You pulled them all into a one armed group hug which they happily returned.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The transformation and the aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time you left to meet the others Remus was already gone for the night. Tonks had fallen asleep which allowed you to quietly slip out of the house and onto your broom. Your sling would do you no favors tonight, so you left it behind in your room.</p><p>

You met them on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, hidden amongst the dark and looming trees. Butterflies had filled your stomach the entire way there, and with only an hour til sundown, they threatened to crawl out of you entirely. </p><p>

You half heartedly listened to Hermione go over the plan: where everyone would be and when, what to do if something went wrong, but none of which you played a role in - considering you wouldn't be you anymore. Hermione laid a hand on your shoulder, snapping you out of your daze.</p><p>

"Are you alright?"</p><p>

"Never better." Ron pushed your shoulder and the gesture drew a smirk out you. "I just don't know what to expect," you admitted.</p><p>

"I suppose none of us do," Harry added. "But we'll figure it out." You smiled before standing up.</p><p>

"Alright. I suppose we should get deeper before the sun sets. You have your brooms?" They all nodded and so you set off into the forest.</p><p>

Your anxiety rose with each second the sun went down. You had no idea what it would feel like, but you registered the change as soon as it began. Like a shark recognizing the smell of blood.</p><p>

"It's happening," you stopped dead in your tracks. Nausea spread throughout your body, slowly at first, but quickly increasing.</p><p>

 The trio wished you good luck before you shooed them away. As soon as they were out of sight you collapsed to your knees in a fit of dizziness. You wanted to vomit, but your body wouldn't let you. It was too busy morphing your features by elongating your bones and re-shaping your organs.</p><p>

Terror was the best word to describe what you were feeling. That and regret. You wanted nothing more than for Lupin to be with you at that very moment. To guide you through whatever hell you were facing. A hell where it felt like every muscle in your body was being torn from your flesh. Where you watched your hands grow hair and your nails into talons.</p><p>

You recognized the sound of flesh tearing from when Greyback bit you. Again, you tried to vomit, but only succeeded in dry heaving and choking as you felt your throat shift and lengthen. It felt like billions of ants were crawling underneath your skin over every inch of your body. You watched yourself become someone you didn't recognize. This is what it felt like to be a monster.</p><p>

And then it was over.</p><p>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited above the tree line for the transformation to finish. They assumed it was safe when your screams came to a stop, slowly lowering themselves into the forest. There they saw you, at least what they assumed was you, with your clothes shredded over your wolf-like form. </p><p>

Hermione timidly called your name only to be greeted by a snarl. You howled into the night air before taking off at a four legged sprint. They followed close behind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p>You woke up on the forest floor with a migraine.</p><p>

 A pale light illuminated the trees above you, signaling you made it through the night. You tried to sit up, but a sharp and excruciating pain shot through your shoulder. You grabbed it only to be greeted by the stickiness of blood. At this point you could only assume the ligaments were torn beyond repair.</p><p>

You looked around for your friends and found someone crouched not far from you. His shoulders rose and fell heavily. Long matted hair cascaded over his shoulders, stuck in clumps with blood. You pushed yourself into a crouch, keeping pressure on your shoulder.</p><p>

"Greyback?"</p><p>

The man's head shot up. He had a black eye and from the sneering scowl he shot you, you could see he was missing a few of his canine teeth. He rose to his feet and limped towards you. You struggled to a standing position.</p><p>

"I MADE YOU," he bellowed, quickly approaching. "I made you, and you think you can overpower me," he pointed to his face. </p><p>

Had you done all that? You tried to back away without tripping over any tree roots when you heard the call of your name. You looked over your shoulder just as he raised his hand and sharp, black nails came down across your throat.</p><p>

White hot pain erupted from your neck, causing you to crumple to your knees. Your hands shot up to grasp your throat only to be greeted by the feeling of warmth. The minute you took a hand away to see it covered in blood you felt lightheaded. </p><p>

You lost your focus in the pain, losing your ability to call after the running man. You fell onto your back, fingers quickly losing pressure around your throat.</p><p>

You stared up into the dim sky, sun barely risen. The warmth of the blood pooling from your neck juxtaposed with the cool morning air. You were vaguely aware of footsteps approaching and a shocked gasp before a blurry Hermione came into your line of vision. She called your name repeatedly.</p><p>

"Can you hear me," she exclaimed shakily, crouching next to you and replacing your hands with her scarf. You tried to speak, but only a gurgling emerged from your throat. You struggled to form a <i>'G<i>' sound.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>

"Greyback - I know, I know," she shushed you. "He showed up out of no where. You were both just so fast we couldn't catch up."</p><p>

"Hermione, what do we do," Ron panicked. </p><p>

She watched your eyes lose what little focus they held. Your gaze shifted ever so slightly away from her. It was obvious time was running out.</p><p>

"Everyone grab hands. Harry, you hold onto her," Hermione ordered.</p><p>

"Hermione, what are you going to do," he prodded.</p><p>

"Just do it!" The boys obeyed the order. "We're going to apparate."</p><p>

"Do you even know how to do that," Ron exclaimed.</p><p>

"We're about to find out."</p><p>

"Is she strong enough for-"</p><p>

"We don't have any other choice," she interrupted Harry. </p><p>

The group took one last look at you bleeding out before their very eyes, and silently decided Hermione was right. Everyone's grip tightened as Hermione closed her eyes and all of you disappeared from the forest without a trace.</p><p>

You landed on your back in a familiar front lawn. Your lungs were devoid of any air, and though you didn't have the strength to turn your head, you heard someone retching. Everyone seemed in a similar predicament to you, on the ground and gasping for air. </p><p>

You tried to breathe, but a gutteral choking was all you could muster. Hermione crawled over to you before she managed to sit up on her knees. Breathing heavily, she pointed her wand at you and cast a spell you'd never heard before. Suddenly, you found yourself coughing up blood. The taste of iron lingered on your tongue, but at least you could take small breaths.</p><p>

"We need to get her inside," Hermione gasped. Ron and Harry made their way to you, grabbing you under your arms and feet. You cried out in pain when they lifted you, so they tried their best to readjust their grips and move quickly.</p><p>

You weren't sure if it was motion sickness or blood loss, but either way dizziness was the only feeling you could comprehend. The pain in your throat had grown numb. Everything was growing numb.</p><p>

Hermione's pounding on a door drew you out of your daze. At the angle the boys held you, you recognized where you were. A disgruntled Tonks opened the door.</p><p>

"Hermione? What on Earth-" Her eyes found their way to you and her hand quickly covered her gaping mouth.</p><p>

"She's bleeding out," Hermione informed her hurriedly.</p><p>

"Put her on the couch," Tonks ordered, making way for the crew. They brought you into the home hastily and set you down as tenderly as they could. Tonks grabbed Harry by the shoulders to force him to face her.</p><p>

<i>"What. Happened."<i> Harry opened his mouth to answer when Lupin entered the room.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>

"Hello all," he greeted pleasantly. "Is my delinquent with you?" Everyone froze like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>

<i>"R...R...R...,"<i> you you tried to call Lupin's name. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>

At this point you weren't sure what was going to happen to you, but as you felt yourself growing closer to unconsciousness, you had to at least tell him the truth. Lupin's brow furrowed in confusion before walking past the frozen group.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>

His hands rested casually in his pockets, but as soon as he saw you his eyes widened and he quickly found himself on his knees before you. He frantically covered the blood soaked scarf around your neck with his hands.</p><p>

"What happened," he cried, looking to the group.</p><p>

<i>"W...w...w....,"<i> you wheezed. Remus shook his head.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>

"Don't speak." </p><p>

You weakly grabbed him by the shoulder as hard as you could. He fell silent at the familiar stubbornness in your eyes. You released him to instead point a finger at yourself.</p><p>

"G...grey...b..." Lupin's brow furrowed as he watched you cough up blood.</p><p>

"Greyback," he finished your thought as though it were a question. You nodded. "I don't understand," he shook his head.</p><p>

"She turned last night, Lupin," Hermione informed him solemnly. He looked to the young witch.</p><p>

"Turned? What do you-"</p><p>

"She wasn't attacked by Greyback's spell," Hermione explained hurriedly. "It was just him." Remus turned to you for confirmation, but saw only your closed eyes. He called your name, but you made no sign of hearing him.</p><p>

He turned to Tonks without leaving your side.</p><p>

"Get the order. We need Molly, Severus, hell get Dumbledore if you can. Go!" He pulled out his wand to hopefully perform some sort of miracle. Tonks promptly apparated leaving your friends panicking for what to do. They merely watched on as Lupin tried to wake you to no avail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're nearing the end of this series! Let me know how you've been enjoying it and maybe I can make some one shot spinoffs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter of this mini series!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet when you woke up. Not calm, but simply silent. The first thing you noticed was Lupin draped across your legs fast asleep. Then there was Tonks who was passed out in the armchair.</p><p>

Your hand rose to your throbbing throat, an unpleasant sensation you had never experienced before, and frankly, never knew was possible. Your neck was covered in gauze, but when you pulled your hand away you noticed it was still coated in dried blood from earlier.</p><p>

You were alive.</p><p>

You tried to sit up, but your injured shoulder was too stiff for your arm to move, so you fell back into the couch. The movement woke Lupin, who sat up quickly upon noticing your open eyes. He nearly lunged on top of you, pulling you into a hug.</p><p>

"Oh, thank goodness," he exclaimed into your neck. His voice woke Tonks, who sat up in her chair with a relieved and tired smile. Remus pulled away to look at your face. He brushed your greasy hair away from your forehead and planted a kiss there. You tried to talk, but only succeeded in starting a coughing fit.</p><p>

"I'll get you some water," Tonks offered before leaving the room.</p><p>

"Your vocal chords were grazed. We're not sure if you'll be able to talk," Lupin explained. His eyes were bloodshot and teary. You could tell he wasn't sure if you'd wake up.</p><p>

Tonks quickly returned with a glass of water that you downed gratefully, although a bit painfully. You went to speak once more.</p><p>

"What..." you had to clear your throat before you could continue. "What time is it?" Your voice was raspy and it hurt to talk, but the pair were both obviously relived to hear you speak.</p><p>

"Oh, probably around three in the morning," Tonks answered. "Everyone is asleep."</p><p>

"Everyone," you questioned.</p><p>

"Yes, I'm afraid we've had half of the Order passed out in our kitchen for the last three days," Lupin chuckled. </p><p>

Upon seeing your shocked expression Tonks explained "You've been asleep for a while, dear."</p><p>

"Dumbledore had to leave, but Severus managed to stick around and concoct a potion that seemed to help you," Lupin continued.</p><p>

"Oh...well I suppose I'll have to thank them later," you said</p><p>

"As well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Remus nodded. "I'm not sure where you would be right now if they hadn't gotten you here in time." A heavy silence fell over you. No one was willing to think about how this whole situation could have turned out. "You should get some sleep," Lupin told you. </p><p>

There was obviously a lot he wanted to say, but he thought better of it. You shook your head.</p><p>

"I don't think I could if I tried."</p><p>

Now that you were awake you weren't sure if you'd ever be able to sleep again. Your head was pounding and your throat felt like you were trying to swallow a rock. Your lungs were sore, something else you never knew was possible, and your shoulder was most definitely broken at this point.</p><p>

"Then I suppose now is as good a time as ever to ask what's been going on," Remus sighed.</p><p>

"Only if you're feeling up to it, dear," Tonks added. You nodded before telling them everything you'd been hiding.</p><p>

You started from the beginning, of your fight with Greyback, and Lupin couldn't help but shut his eyes when you got to the part of being bitten. A great shame washed over you at all the pain you'd caused him and everyone else, but you continued the story. Lupin and Tonks hung onto every word.</p><p>

You explained how you made Hermione keep your secret and your plan with her, Harry, and Ron to make it through the full moon on your own. You recounted what little you knew of your altercation with Greyback in the woods, and what happened when you were human again. When you finished speaking Tonks and Remus were quiet. </p><p>

"Remus, I'm..."</p><p>

"I understand why you didn't tell me," Lupin interrupted. "I'm not happy with it, but...I understand."</p><p>

Again, you could tell there was a lot he wanted to say, but where do you even begin when it comes to something like this? Of course he was mad, furious even, but not necessarily at you. The terror he felt was prevalent above all else. Terror for how this night could have ended.</p><p>

"I don't think you know just how heartbroken we would be had you...had you not come home. You are a part of our family," Remus said with a hitch in his breath. Tonks rested a hand on her husband's shoulder in agreement. You nodded solemnly.</p><p>

"I know," you hung your head. After everything he'd done for you, you felt like you'd let him down in more ways than one. "I understand if you need me to..." You looked up at their confused faces before looking away. "Well, with the baby on the way I understand if you don't want someone like me around."</p><p>Realization dawned on them only to quickly be replaced by hurt that you would ever think something like that. Lupin went to tell you off when Tonks snorted. You and Lupin both looked at her.</p><p>

"Don't be daft, love. This world and this family depends on people like you. In fact," she glanced mischievously at her husband. "There's actually something we've been hiding from you as well," Tonks admitted after a moment. Your brow drew together in confusion.</p><p>

"What?"</p><p>

"Well, we were waiting for the right time, but..." Lupin pulled some folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to you. You opened it with your good arm before looking up at him in shock. He and Tonks both wore the same smirk. "We'd like you to be Teddy's older sister. If you'd have us, that is." </p><p>

You looked back at the adoption papers in your hand. Your eyes filled with tears.</p><p>

"Of course," you croaked.</p><p>

Your new parents crouched down and enveloped you in a group hug. Tonk's peppered kisses all over your crying face and you felt wetness on her own cheeks.</p><p>

"We were always meant to be a family," Lupin whispered in your ear. "I'm sorry it took this long."</p><p>

"I'm not," you whispered back. "This is how it was meant to be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this series! If you'd like some one shots based off this story - let me know! I also take Harry Potter requests, so just leave a comment with an idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>